oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato Hayama
Hayato Hayama is a central figure in class 2-F and both the captain and the ace of Sōbu High School soccer club. He is the most popular student in the school and almost all girls have a crush on him. His popularity seems to have exceeded Sōbu High School as Kaori Orimoto and Chika Nakamachi (Kaori's friend) from Kaihin Sougou High School were interested in meeting him. Kaori also adds on that there are bunch of girls who want to meet him but not specifying any school or group. Appearance Hayato is a very handsome young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears the typical Sōbu High School male uniform neatly. A distinguishing piece of clothing he wears is the . It is typically associated with western wear, especially in the United States. Personality Hayato is a extremely kind boy towards people, including Hachiman Hikigaya as he often offers his help to others. He was mentioned to live up to everyone's expectations. He is also shown to be incredibly protective of his friends and classmates, but not above using violence whenever they are severely provoked or insulted. He is also very concerned about his own circle of friends. Throughout the series he tries to keep his clique intact and sabotages any request that might hurt his group. During the chain messages incident, he only requested the Service Club to stop the chain messages spreading without revealing who the culprit was. And during the Kakeru Tobe/Hina Ebina confession, he asked Hachiman to stop it. He tends to see positive qualities in everyone, especially his clique members. He once gave positive opinions of his three clique members Tobe, Yamato and Ōoka and believes them to be great individuals during the chain messages incident, but Yukino Yukinoshita pointed out their character flaws, much to his displeasure and disapproval. He has also been an active volunteer for various activities. This is shown by his participation in Service Club activities for the Saki case, the Service Club's Chiba Village summer camp, and also in the cultural committee of Sōbu High. Despite being social, he is naive in some aspects of social relation. He tends to not notice other peoples malicious intent. Rumi Tsurumi's situation and his own clique's relationship status. Hayama also has a cold side which Hachiman and perhaps Haruno Yukinoshita, is aware of. Only a few characters in the series have witnessed/experienced it first-hand. Hayama also was mentioned to have too much pride by Haruno. Hayama once admitted to Hachiman that he is not a nice guy as everyone thinks of him. Later, he revealed that he has an inferiority complex towards Hachiman, and "hated" him for it. In order to get along with everyone as per his own motto, he consciously decides to choose no sides. He tells Hachiman that it is the best choice in his opinion. Hayama defends the image of "Everybody's Hayama" by fulfilling everyone's expectations imposed on him. Abilities As described by Hachiman, he is able to attract people due to his popularity. And the fact that he is the ace of the soccer team proves him to be athletic person. He has a very impressive charisma. He stands second in Japanese language subject next to Yukino Yukinoshita in the school. He is mentioned to be good in all subjects and extracurricular activities along with sports. He is the captain and ace of the of Sōbu High soccer team, which denotes his leadership ability. During the athletic festival he single-handedly kept his white team ahead of the red team. In Volume 10.5, it was mentioned that he is the president of the club president meetings and also act as the representative of all the club presidents. He has won every match held by the judo club in succession until the semi-finals, but had to bail in the finals due to circumstances involving his clique. He has won the Sōbu High marathon for two successive years. He was able to play on par with Yumiko Miura in tennis, even though he never played double tennis before. He can also play guitar, which is shown by his clique's performance of musical concert in the cultural festival. He can also act which is shown in Hina Ebina's yaoi play for the Culture Festival. During the Chiba Village summer camp arc, he, along with Kakeru Tobe and Yumiko act as delinquents threatening Rumi Tsurumi's and her peers. He despised doing it, and felt that Hachiman Hikigaya was extremely horrible for coming up with such a plan. Quotes * “You might be right. But… the things you lose won’t come back.”''Hayato to Hachiman Hikigaya'' * “We've probably never truly liked anyone… you and me both,” '' Hayato to Hachiman'' * "I told you, didn’t I? I’m not that good of a guy as you make me out to be.” Hayato to Hachiman * “…You’re pretty amazing. The way you just change the people around you.” Hayato to Hachiman * “Picking the only possible option when there’s nothing else can’t be called my own decision.” * “But even so… I won’t choose anything. I want to believe that’s the best way.” Trivia *The name Hayato 'means "falcon" (隼) ('haya) and "person" (人) (to). **It is a people of ancient Japan who lived in the Satsuma and Ōsumi regions of southern Kyushu until at least the Nara period. Due to the distinct nature of their manners and customs, they frequently resisted Yamato rule. ***Interestingly, one of Hayato's clique members name is Yamato. *Hayato's surname Hayama 'means "leaf" (葉) ('ha) and "mountain" (山) (yama). *In the light novel, Hachiman Hikigaya gave Hayato his phone number. *In anime version, Hayato offered Hachiman a canned drink in Episode 8 but it was not to be in the light novel version Volume 4 from which it is adapted. Conversely, Hachiman offered a canned drink to Hayato in Volume 10.5 of the light novel. *Hayato's special skills are soccer and guitar. *Hayato's hobbies are reading, appreciating films, indoor football, playing guitar, and marine sports. *Hayato spends his days off by being outdoors and playing sports. *Hayato apparently owns a car, or at least possesses a driving license. **As in chapter 4 of volume 10, he tells Hachiman that he will go home by a car. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F